


This isn't Goodbye. We Will see each other again.

by Pretty_Little_MockingBird



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, This is My Design
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 18:57:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4030957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pretty_Little_MockingBird/pseuds/Pretty_Little_MockingBird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose Cousland leaves to find a cure for The Calling, her husband King Alistair doesn't want her to leave him and their five year old daughter. Rose just wants them all to have a full life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I know wardens cant have babies, but you know all wardens are also suppose to die due to the calling, but we know now that, that's not always the case so please humor me. This is my first time writing a fan fic for the Dragon Age fandom. I hope you enjoy! Please leave kudos and/or comment!

Rose cousland, hero and Queen of fereldan.   
Months pass after her coronation and wedding and the Queen is with child some how.

When princess Felecia is born, she is quite small, frail and ghostly pale, with white whispy hair and grey eyes but she lives. 

Five years after Felecia is born, her mother leaves to go on a journey to find a cure to the calling.

"I have to do this, Alistair. Not just for you and I but for Felecia as well. The time she has left is far too short..." Rose places a soft kiss on Alistairs down turned lips. "Please, I know I can find a cure. Just take care of her, like you have been, and when I return we'll have the chance to grow old together, and be able to watch our daughter grow older. Doesn't that sound nice my love?" She looks up into his eyes and notices the tears forming. 

one falls from his eye and lands on her cheek, he sighs heavily and wraps his strong arms around his wife "you can't go. You can't leave me alone to not only rule this kingdom, but to raise our daughter. Don't leave me..." Alistair sobs into her golden hair which has grown quite longer since he first laid eyes on her. 

She pulls back slightly to wrap her arms around his neck and holds him close, and tight. "I can find a cure Alistair, we could live longer. Felecia could have the chance to live a long and healthy life she deserves. Don't you want that?" 

He clenches the back of her dress as he pulls away a bit to look in her eyes, his brow furrows the hurt in his eyes is obvious. "Of course I want that, but what if you were to be hurt or worse killed while searching for this cure that may not even exist?? You would be alone, and in danger. At least living here and now, with how things are, we know definitely of our deaths, and can make the best of the time we KNOW we have."

Endless Tears run down roses face as she looks up at her King "Darling... I have to do this, I can't- I won't out live our daughter. I won't let us die from the calling when I know there is a cure out there." Her hand moves and cups his cheek and wipes away the tears with her thumb

" please let me go. Please, I swear I'll come back to you Alistair, and when I do I'll have something that will let us be together forever. Trust me, please?" Alistair places his hand over hers and pulls it away and kisses her wrist, then brings their hands down to their sides and intwines their fingers.

"When would you go?" He says so softly, rose almost doesn't hear him. 

"Tomorrow night, after I finish braiding Felecia's hair and saying good bye to her." He sighs quietly and puts the hand not holding his queen's on the back of her neck and pulls close to his face

"I suppose we should make the most of tonight then." The kiss Alistair places on roses lips is full of love, passion, and tenderness. 

Roses kisses him back deeply and soon they make their way back to their large feather pillow bed. 

Alistair lifts her up and places her gently on the bed, rose sits up and unties his shirt and lifts it over his head tossing it away, while he un ties the laces of her dress sliding it off and throws it away.

He kissed her, and sat up so he could look at her body. She realized this will be the last time he'd see her nude for quite a while. His eyes flashed as he trailed a hand over her belly.

He whispered, "Maker," and she began to tremble.

Then he pulled off his small clothes and lay down next to her, pulling her close, naked as well. She exhaled and hid her face against his shoulder. His grip was harsh and protective. 

He began to tear up again. She was under him, wanting him, begging him, every fantasy come to life. She had come from his heart, and she was willingly leaving him. He was making love to her. For what could be the last time. She was paradise, made to grace his bed.

"Rose," he panted. She sighed, and he found himself slowing his pace. She looked up, confused. "Say my name."

Her eyes widened. Then she whispered, as if in wonder, "Alistair." She touched his face.

His rhythm broke as did his heart. He stayed inside her for a while, It felt weird when he pulled out, because he did it so slow, dreading every movement away from her lovely cunt. He moaned as if in anguish, his hands seizing on her hips. Then he rolled off her, eyes closed, shaking slightly.

She had never seen him so undone; she wished he'd stayed inside longer. Even more though, she wished she didn't have to leave him and their young daughter. 

His hazel brown eyes opened, flashing savagely as he yanked her back into his arms, growling like a mabari. 

This woman. She had done something to him. She'd led him by his heart strings from the start, but he hadn't realized losing her if for only a while as she promised, would hurt this bad, or awaken this Need from deep within him. 

He had cum until his teeth rattled, and now he should be relaxed, and content. He shouldn't be cursing his cock that it wasn't immediately ready again. he'd have to wait, and lose time being not inside her. 

She looked satiated. She's Leaving me, his conscious kept saying. He tightened his grip. "Will you miss me?" he muttered.

"Of course." She smiled sadly at him. "Can we do it again? We do still have tomorrow"

'Can we'—? How does she always know what words to say?

 

Then he thrust two fingers inside her. She gasped. He began to murmur in her ear.

"Again? Do you know how many times I'm going to make love to you Rose? Tomorrow I'll have you in my bed, I'll have you bent over my desk. You're mine." He flexed his fingers. "All mine."

Rose squeaked and wriggled her hips at his touch. Good. Yes. He pushed in again.

"Do you understand?" he hissed.

"Yes" Rose whimpered and moaned.

He kept going, watching her chest move and her head tilt back and. She was enjoying this, she was willing to give this up. She came again on his fingers and he slowly withdrew his fingers and rubbed them up and down her slit.

"I love you so much, Rose" he said.

"I love you so much too, Alistair." Her smile trembled.

He moved his hand from between her legs and, stroked her hip until she relaxed and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Was it good?" he asked.

 

"Yes," she said. "You always are."

They bathed together afterwards in their large tub that was really more of an over sized stone and tile pond.

He was very gentle, as if he finally understood why she was leaving. He didn't take back what he'd said (all mine), but his touch was light and undemanding as he washed her. She'd fantasized about moments like this, but she hadn't known how intimate it would feel, even after sex.

Afterwards, clean and dry, they lay in the bed again. She went to sleep in his arms, and soon he drifted off as well.


	2. Mama don't go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose tells a story and says good bye

When the morning finally comes Rose stands up, and finally leaves the bedroom she miss so dearly. She searches the solar for Alistair, and finds it empty. 

She makes for the door, and instead, finds the basin filled with steaming hot water, and a brass stand. On it was, soap, a hair brush, a large linen towel, a new scrub brush, a kettle with a goblet, and a note written in Alistair's handwriting. 

“Good Morning, My sweet Rose! Have your bath, and freshen up. Afterward, go to your library for a surprise. I will wake Felecia, and get her ready for the morning meal. Looking forward to seeing you.

From,

Your Lord Husbandness,

Alistair Therin

-Poorly drawn Rose and heart-

Rose read the letter, folded it, and laid it back down. Rose then went back to her room where she removed her robe and night shift, and sat down in the hot water. 

Her aching muscles needed this. She wished she could sleep there, but knew there were other tasks that needed to be dealt with. She scrubbed herself clean, and washed her hair. She dried herself with the long linen towel, and left it on the floor next to the basin. 

She took a few moments to let her hair dry by the hearth. Once dry, she styled her golden hair into a long braid. In the linen towel, and robe, and with her night shift in hand, walked out of the room, closing the door behind her.

Once back in her library, Rose saw five beautiful and durable, new leather outfits in her size, along with needles, and spools of thread for sewing, and lovely doll with a blue dress, and golden hair, which was holding hands with a golden haired boy in golden armor and a faint goatee. Rose loved the little dolls, which were representing Rose and Alistair.

She put the needles and thread in one of the pockets of the large bag she was taking with her when she left tonight. She also stashed 4 of the outfits in the bag as well, leaving the fifth out on the sun couch. She put the dolls in the bag gently after hugging them close. Rose went back to her room and changed into one of her favorite gowns, and soon made her way to the kitchens. 

Rose found Alistair and their beautiful, frail daughter Felecia at the table, eating honeycakes, blackberries, and slices of pork sausage. Felecia was drinking milk, while Alistair was sipping a light, sweet golden wine. Alistair offered a subtle grin, pleased that Rose was wearing one of his favorite gowns of hers. 

When Felecia saw her, she ran to her to show her the gift that Alistair had brought her. It was also a doll, with golden hair, and blue eyes wearing a blue dress. It looked a little like Rose. She smiled at her little princess, and kissed the top of her daughters head saying it was lovely.

“I want a story!", said Felecia, holding her doll. “I want to hear about how you and daddy beat the ArchDemon, and how you saved grandma wynne, and how you and daddy met!” Rose smiled and giggled at the beloved princess, and then looked to Alistair, and he gave his approval. “Go, you two. I’m going back to bed. I under slept last night.”, looking right into Rose‘s deep blue eyes. His own eyes sparkled with mischief. 

Rose blushed slightly. Alistair stood up from the table, gave Felecia a kiss on the head, and Rose, a light and playful pull of the her braid, and kiss on the lips. Rose smiled as he walked away, she could hear him yawning as he left the room.

In Felecia's chambers, Rose climbed into bed and let her daughter curl up under her arm. For some reason, this always brought comfort and peace to Rose. “Tell me about the ArchDemon and how you met daddy… please!”, asked Felecia, her big grey eyes on hers. Rose smiled, and decided to retell the story that she's had to tell for the past five years. Just as soon as she was about to start telling the epic tale, Alistair peered into the room "Would my two lovely girls mind if I listened to this tale as well?" He asked with his bitten lip in a pout "pretty please?"

Rose looked to her daughter and Felecia looked back with a grin "Fine." They both said at the same time, then giggled together. 

With the approval Alistair hopped onto the bed and put his arm also behind Felecia and twirled Rose's braid. 

"So let's start at the beginning shall we?" Rose says with a small smile as she tells her darling daughter of the betrayal of Arl Howe and how she survived with the help of Duncan, and the first time she met Alistair, how an unfortunate event caused aunt morrigan to "swoop" in and save both her and Alistair, but Duncan perished trying to save Alistair's half brother who was king at the time. Rose goes on and tells about how she saved a bunch of mages from being destroyed, and saved a few templars. She goes into detail about saving the Dalish from werewolves, and how she brought peace to the dwarves and met Uncle Ogren. She spoke of how she saved Auntie Leliana, Alistair, and Grandma Wynne from a sloth demon by going inside the fade. She goes on and on about her journey with her Alistair. 

After a while Felecia drifts off to sleep and Rose's eyes fill with tears as she listens to her daughter's soft snores. She smiles over to Alistair who has been staring at her the whole time with pride etched into his face. "I'm so proud of you, my love." He says softly 

"I couldn't have done it with out you Ali." She smiles at him sadly. 

"I don't want to leave... I don't want to have to make you and Felecia suffer.." She looks down at her baby girl

Alistair strokes her hair "You're doing it for a good cause, and besides you'll be back, and we'll be together forever." 

Rose sighs and smiles "I loved the gifts by the way." 

"There's a letter in each of those outfits. Don't read them all at once. There are still a few more gifts I'll give you tonight when you leave." he says the last part with hurt plain in his voice. 

"For now, we should follow our daughters example and take a little nap together." Rose smiles warmly at him.

"I'd like that, but I'm going to be cuddling you." He moves his arm from under Felecia and crawls quietly next to Rose as she scoots down to lay by Felecia, as Alistair lays down and wraps his arms around Rose's waist and holds her back to his chest. The Therin family sleeps together contently. 

When they wake it's supper time. Rose wakes up Felecia by kissing her cheek and tickling her "Mama! Don't do that" Felecia says as she's laughing and squirming. Alistair awakes and kisses Roses shoulder blade and smiles at his wife and laughs at his sweet little girl. They head down to the dining hall where supper is all set out for them. 

During supper Felecia speaks about the story and how "amazing" her mom and dad are, and when she sees Grandma Wynne she's going to have her tell her stories. Alistair can't help but chuckle at his daughters ability to keep talking about anything and everything. Someday that may either prove to be a curse or a blessing. 

When supper is finished Alistair excuses himself to go prepare Roses final gifts. And Rose walks Felecia back to her room and sits her in front of the large vanity and begins to comb and braid her hair, she does it so slowly, trying to memorize the feel and look of her only child's hair. Rose's eyes begin to water. 

"What's wrong mama?" Felecia asks her smiles fades and her eye brows are knitted together in concern. 

Rose ties off the braid kneels down to Felecia's height turning her around to face her. 

"Mama is going to be going away for a while, okay sweetie? It won't be forever and I'm going to come back as soon as I can." Tears fall for her eyes as she tries to smile at her beautiful creation. 

"Why are you going away mama? Is it because I get sick so often? I'll stop getting sick mama. I promise I will. Please don't go." Felecia begins to sob and Rose wraps her up in a hug and holds her small petit child close 

"Shhhh.. It's not your fault I'm leaving Felie, I'm leaving so I can find a cure so you won't get sick like you do ever again, and so mama and daddy won't ever get super sick either." Rose rubs her back and keeps her eyes firmly shut, willing her precious baby to understand. 

"You're going to be a good girl while mama is gone right? You'll be good to daddy and make sure he stays out of trouble and you'll listen to your tutors correct?" Rose kisses her still sobbing daughters head 

"I'll be good mama. I'll take care of daddy." Felecia's sobs begin to slow down and eventually she stop sobbing but tears still stream down her cheeks. "I love you mama." She says softly 

"I love you too my beautiful girl." Rose kisses her head and breaths in the smell of her baby, not wanting to ever forget a single thing about her. 

After an hour of lulling Felecia to sleep Rose lays her down softly on her bed and tucks her in. Placing the doll right next to her. "Stay strong, my love" 

she turns and leaves the room and heads to her own room to change into her new outfit and armor. When she finishes she grabs her bag and heads out of the palace to see Alistair one last time before she leaves to go on her mission. 

Alistair sees her walk out and walks up to her with a black stallion and what seems to be a brand new Great sword. 

"I hope you like them. I wanted to give you something I know you'll be able to protect yourself with.. And something to run away on if you can't fight for whatever reason... I put some gold, blankets, towels, herbs, and some potions in the saddle bags, incase you need them." Rose takes the reigns and equips the great sword to her back and hugs her King tightly 

"I love you." She whispers into his ear 

"Makers Breath. I love you too." He hugs her back even tighter nuzzling his face into her neck. 

Alistair and Rose spend a while together holding each other but too soon Rose leaves him. Tears still sting his eyes as he watches her ride off into the night, not knowing where exactly she's going, not knowing when or if she'll be back. All Alistair can do is hope and pray that the maker will light her path, and bring her back home to their family.


End file.
